Resident evil sentientillum virus
'Gameplay It is a third person over the shoulder perspective it allows running and shooting '''Multiplayer ' ' Multiplayer has offline split screen for two players which includes playing versus mode and story.It also has online multiplayer which includes versus mercenaries and story mode along with online DLC. '''Platforms This will be on the PS3 and Xbo 360. ' Characters David asholat-the male protagonist he is a citizen of the Uk,he lived in picadily circus when a new t-virus outbreak happened,he works at gamestop,he has short black hair with glasses and a green puma jacket with jeans with torn jeans.He is 19 his starting weapon is the switch blade(knife).He can hack security locks,opening the doors and has more health. Adrianna dezidene- the female protagonist is a college student on a trip to London she visits a gamestop when London is declared a biohazard she has long black hair with blond highlights a black sweater and grey slacks she is 18 and her starting weapon is a tazer.She can be assisted in long jumps and ladders and can run fast. Raymond mazier - a scientist who created the s-virus he is a determined one and will stop at nothing to ensure his b.o.ws survive and he is the main antagonist of the game.he has blond hair with a receding hairline and wears a white lab coat.m Ada wong-her purpose is unknown but is with the organization The organization-released the t and g viruses to flush out Raymond to get his s-virus Plot David asholat is selling "red dead redemption" to Adrianna dezidene when a siren sounds everybody tries to run but London is sealed off In time suddenly a crowd of zombies attack the panicked crowds and spread the t-virus David decides they must take his uncles boat out of London but adrianna refuses saying even if they got to the docks the government won't let them leave,against his better nature David goes anyway but is attacked by a Cerberus which he stabs in the head with his switch blade he panics and runs inside the shop wondering what to do so adri says to to a near bye super market to live and to barricade themselves in soon they fight through zombies and Cerberus and find a radio at the market,as they listen to the screaming on the channel their signal is intercepted by a man who instructs them to go to Paris's Eiffel tower however another man speaks and orders not to go.The duo decide to go hoping to find help but the angry man is going crazy and sends a creature called the specter(see it's page) to kill them after almost getting killed they escape to find that it regenerates and the only way to kill it is to disintergrate it as each severed peace becomes sentient after finding the Eiffel tower in Paris a man leads them to a forest were they encounter a g creature after killing it they find the base only to be confront Raymond after shooting adri in the arm David beats him down but Raymond calls forth the specter who has been stalking the duo suddenly the per so. Who led them to raymond combats the specter and is revealed to be Ada wong after a long time of combating the creature with no success they run suddenly they find a nearby building were they seek shelter in but must confront many lickers and 2 Regis lickers,suddenly they are attacked again this time by raymond and his specter after fatally wounding Ray they again narrowly avoid death by running however the specter catches up and uses it's tentacles and sharp backbones and open ribcage to fight them it then bites David who in turn rips the beast apart with a barrage of heavy machine gun bullets but it regenerates again but simply dashes to Raymond and finishes him off however a helicopter comes attacks the specter the group then escapes but the specter uses it's tentacles to grab them they shoot it off but it's tentacle bites adris hand off but is kicked off the group leaves London when Ada stares at david and puts a syringe in him then shoots him in the head taking the s virus she calls her boss and informs him of the news but is disturbed by unknown news and makes them crash. Confirmed Enemies Zombies Cerberus Licker Regis luckier G creature Specter Ivy Botanic zombie Hunter Piranha zombie Gorilla zombie Tyrant 001 Crimson heads Hyper zombies Fenrir(another fan on creature) enemies Tyrant 103